


One Cold Night

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night but there's work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Night

Mordred's fingers were cubes of ice and he fumbled in the dark with his keys, struggling first to pry the one for his door into position on the ring and then to fit it into the lock. By the time he was able to turn it in the knob, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck," The word floated on a cloud of breath as he opened the door and let himself in. It was equally as dark and almost as cold inside as it was out and Mordred's heart skipped a beat. "Merlin? Merlin!"

A groan and a cough from the other room caught his attention. He shoved aside a tattered and threadbare blanket hung over the jam and stormed through. Mordred could barely make out the shape, curled on the sofa.

"Jesus, Merlin. You're going to freeze to death. Turn on the heat, would you?"

Another cough. "And pay the bill with what money?"

Mordred climbed onto the sofa, shoes and all, and wrapped himself around Merlin's spidery, shivering form. He was cold to the touch and Mordred shifted to unzip his jacket, pulling Merlin half inside. "I made two hundred pounds tonight, love."

"Not enough. Cenred's asking for eight."

"I know, but it's something. We can turn on the space heater, warm up our cocks so they don't fall off...can't do our jobs without those, eh?"

"No kerosene," Merlin grumbled, moving stiffly as he slid his hands inside Mordred's coat. "I want to help. I need to help."

"You're sick," Mordred said with a shake of his head.

"I can't very well sit around and do nothing, can I?" Merlin snapped. "We need the bloody cash or we're as good as dead any how."

Mordred hung his head. "I'm doing the best I can, baby, what do you want me to do?"

Merlin pet him with shaking hands and sighed, pushing his nose into the crook of Mordred's neck where it seemed like the last bit of warmth in his body had pooled but was now fleeting. "Get a john or two, bring them back..."

"No-" Mordred interrupted.

"Yes! I can, Mordred, I promise. We'll turn up the heat and take a few tag teamers and that'll put us to rights in no time..." Merlin's plea turned into a ragged, hacking cough.

Mordred pulled away, ignoring Merlin's whimper and turned on the lamp. "Jesus..." Merlin was white as snow save the end of his nose, which was cherry red. Mordred only caught a flash of it before Merlin hissed and hid his face from the light like creature of the night. "You look like death, Merlin. Who's going to fuck that?"

"You will," Merlin's voice was muffled in the fold of his arm. "Because you love me."

"Who's going to pay for it, Love? That's the question."

Silence was Mordred's sad, sorry answer and he shook his head. "Shower working, you think?"

"Pipes are frozen," Merlin sighed.

"Wonder why," Mordred grumbled and shook his head, his shoulders slumping in resignation. He switched off the lamp and reached for Merlin, trying to pull him off the sofa. "Come on then."

"Where to?"

"Diner. We'll thaw and maybe some soup and some tea will do something for that throat of yours. We've got a lot to pull together before tomorrow night."


End file.
